1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for removing injectors from diesel engines, and more particularly to tools for removing injectors from diesel engines quickly and easily with no damage to the injector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto injectors have been removed from diesel engines by means of tools which were not particularly adapted to the purpose, such as hammers, chisels, screwdrivers, spike bars, etc. This prior art procedure, or more properly lack of a definite procedure, resulted in a very great waste of time, labor, and money, and frequently resulted in damage to the injector.